


Oh, What a Night

by whiskeycoffee (tsukidrama)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Begging, Choking, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Finger Sucking, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, but also not sorry at ALL, i'm.........so sorry for this, written before pink was revealed in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukidrama/pseuds/whiskeycoffee
Summary: In which Blue appreciates the differences between her fellow Diamonds.





	Oh, What a Night

**Author's Note:**

> *throws this at y'all really fast and runs away even faster*
> 
> idk idk idk
> 
> guys i don’t know why this happened, imma be really upfront about that. i’ve been thinking about this for literal months and working on it in bits and pieces. last night everything just kind of fell together and i’m SO excited to finally post this
> 
> idk why but i lowkey developed the idea for this while listening to frankie valli and the four seasons. “i can’t take my eyes off you” and “oh what a night” (catch me being uncreative with titles) both remind me of this messy ass poly ship but god DAMN am i upset that there ain’t more content
> 
> bellow diamond will always and forever be my #1 but i would be lying if i said that blink didn’t tug at my heartstrings in a big ass way
> 
> SO U KNOW WHAT WHY CHOOSE

Yellow was hard: from her cheekbones, to the jut of her hips, to the ice in her gaze. Her very personality was hard; her mindset as steady and unyielding as the edges of cliffs the sea chips away at. Wave after wave, she would remain unbroken. 

Her grip on Blue is the same - hard, resolute.  Her teeth nip at the skin on the back of Blue’s neck; her fingers dig into the soft flesh of Blue’s breast with bruising force, holding Blue close to her. Blue takes comfort in being draped across her - her legs are hooked around Yellow’s thighs, and as she leans back, she puts complete trust in the other gem to support her. And though she is squirming and desperate, Blue accepts it nonetheless, and clings to the pressure like a lifeline. She bucks against the fingers buried inside of her. 

Pink, by contrast, is much softer. With full, flushed cheeks and a more gentle and sloping figure, she differed from Yellow is every which way. Her touch only emphasized this: soft, supple lips lay tender kisses against Blue’s own, and a wandering hand traces along the underside of the breast that Yellow left free. 

Blue wants nothing more than to run her hands through Pink’s hair as they kiss. Her arms tense against bonds that hold them behind her back, pressed against the front of Yellow’s body. She attempts to pull her arms free, only to be reminded that there is no point. The thin, silken fabric holds tightly. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Blue is vaguely aware of Pink’s free hand in between her own legs, her movements matching those that Yellow administers onto Blue.

Blue shudders at the sight and, overwhelmed by the sensation of Yellow’s fingers working inside of her, whimpers into Pink’s open mouth. 

She grinds down into Yellow’s fingers, angling her hips so that her clit is pressed against the heel of Yellow’s hand. 

Blue moans in relief, only to find the pressure suddenly gone. 

Yellow lets out a small  _ tsk _ while Pink giggles. Pink’s lips travel down over Blue’s jawline, then to the side of her neck. 

Blue gasps, and then nearly chokes on her own breath as Yellow re-angles her hand to leave Blue’s clit untouched - she feels it throb, and her hips jerk in response.  

Blue is about to whine, but all noise in her throat dies as Yellow’s fingers curl to brush against her G-spot. A wave of pleasure shoots down her spine. 

Blue’s jaw falls open, and her moan catches in her throat. She lets her head fall to the side, in turn giving Pink better access to the sensitive skin on the side of her neck. 

She feels Yellow’s lips turn upwards into a smirk against the nape of her neck. Another curl of her fingers, accompanied by another wave of pleasure, tells Blue that Yellow had been withholding, waiting until just the right moment to give her the stimulation she craved. 

Blue is annoyed for all of two seconds, and then Yellow slams into her again. Blue’s head drops forward to rest on Pink’s shoulder. 

A pang of arousal jolts through her abdomen as Pink leans over her body to lock lips with Yellow. 

Blue turns her head to take in the sight - the kiss is sloppy and passionate - messy, but not uncoordinated enough to give Blue the illusion that either of them were giving up control. 

Pink breaks the kiss only to reattach her lips to the hollow of Yellow’s throat, alternating between twirling her tongue and lightly sucking in a way that even someone as put-together as Yellow can be unaffected by. She lets out a throaty moan, and the knot in Blue’s belly swells to twice the size. 

Pink smirks, and drags the flat of her tongue up the length of Yellow’s throat until she meets her lips again. It is softer this time. The kiss deepens.

Then suddenly, as if to reassert her dominance, Yellow takes Pink’s lower lip in between her teeth and pulls, eliciting a sharp gasp from Pink. Another deep kiss and a subsequent shiver makes Pink lose the grip she has on Blue. 

She falls back to sit on her heels, eyes screwed shut in a mixture of concentration and bliss. 

Blue can’t tear her gaze away from the quickening movements of Pink’s wrist in between her legs. Slick drips down onto the sheets in thick, sinewy strands, and Pink’s thighs begin to quiver. 

It’s as if Yellow can sense Blue’s wandering attention; she drags her nails across Blue’s breast, catching her nipple as she does. Blue cries out in pain, and feels herself clench around Yellow’s fingers. 

In response, Yellow’s pace increases, pounding into the azure gem harder and faster, breaking all resistance. With every slam her of her fingers, Yellow purposefully presses her fingers against Blue’s G-spot, dragging them at a tortuous pace. 

Blue is overwhelmed. The muscles of her thighs burn from the strain, and her lungs feel heavy. 

Yellow kisses the side of her neck, and if possible, thrusts into Blue even harder. Blue’s voice is nothing but a squeak, slipping out as she begs for release and writhes in the other gem’s arms. 

In front of her, Pink collapses. She comes with surprising quietness; the only audible indication of her climax is a choked sigh of relief in her already uneven breathing. Her body twitches, her hips rolling against her still-moving fingers. 

Several moments pass before Pink turns heavy-lidded eyes back up to Blue. Yet another wave of heat rushes through Blue as she feels Pink’s gaze drop down to where Yellow’s fingers pumped in and out of her body. 

Between the coil of intense pressure Yellow winds tighter and tighter inside of her and the sight of Pink coming undone, Blue knows she won’t last long. 

“Y-yellow, please,” she whispers, letting her head fall back onto the other gem’s shoulder. 

Blue looks away. She doesn’t even have to see to know that Yellow is smirking - she can hear it in her voice. 

“Please, what?” Yellow teases, and it almost feels like mockery. 

Blue whimpers, trying to angle her hips as to get some kind of pressure against her aching clit. 

“Let me come,” she begs, “please.”

Pink makes a show of wiping her fingers on the bedsheets as she stretches into a recline. 

“Oh, Yellow,” she says, her voice husky. “Can’t you see she’s desperate? Let her come.” 

Blue whimpers in agreement, and Yellow’s subsequent chuckle rumbles into her neck. Blue knows her well enough to picture her face - eyebrows raised, the corner of her mouth raised devilishly, her eyes crinkling ever so slightly (which just so happens to be a much more endearing sight than she likely intends). Blue expects that if they were face to face, those eyes would burn into her in the best way. 

But then Yellow does something that Blue doesn’t expect. 

She stops moving. 

Completely unstimulated, Blue lets out a pained groan. She desperately tries to move her hips down onto Yellow’s fingers, but the grip around her waist is too strong. 

“Ask for it,” Yellow hisses in her ear. 

Blue nearly sobs. “Please…” she whispers. She squirms desperately against Yellow’s body. 

“Please! Please let me come.” 

“Not good enough. Beg.” 

“Please,” Blue’s eyes begin to water, “please, I’m so close. Keep fucking me with your fingers until I come all over you. Please, Yellow, I need it.” 

Blue doesn’t even think as she speaks, she just spews out what she knows Yellow wants. So when Yellow begins to pump her fingers again, Blue lets herself succumb to everything she’s feeling. Everything else fades away as she hones in on the feeling of being fucked. The pounding inside of her sends tingles up her spine; a dull and throbbing warmth spreads deep inside of her cunt. She feels her muscles begin to tense in expectation. 

“Good girl,” Yellow hisses into the shell of her ear, and Blue stops breathing when she feels Yellow’s teeth scrape the sensitive skin. 

One final thrust and a particularly well-angled stroke later, Blue climaxes with a shudder and a long, satisfied moan. Her already gelatinous limbs completely liquefy, and she lets all of her weight fall into Yellow. White-hot pleasure rips through her body like a wildfire during a drought - it’s fast and intense, and Blue is helpless as she rides it out. Yellow’s fingers move inside her until Blue’s body ceases its spasms. 

Blue relaxes, and Yellow’s fingers slide out. 

“Want a taste?” she asks Pink, that devious smile returning to her face as she extends her soaked fingers in the other Diamond’s direction. 

In response, Pink simply opens her mouth. She wraps her tongue around the slick digits, letting her eyes flutter closed. Yellow removes and adds fingers, twisting and twirling them in an intricate dance. Pink takes all of the changes in stride, her tongue capturing every droplet of moisture on Yellow’s fingers. Pink’s eyes crack open and very deliberately lock onto Blue’s. 

The lust in her eyes and the knowledge that it is her own taste that Pink is so eagerly savoring sends a shiver down Blue’s spine. She can’t help but feel wetness drip down her thigh. 

Pink’s eyes flit down to the new trickle of slick. As she grins, Yellow’s fingers catch on the corner of her mouth, and pull on her bottom lip. 

“Looks like someone wants another go,” she mutters. Yellow laughs. 

Pink plants a kiss on Yellow’s knuckles before she pulls them away. 

Blue is exhausted, but knows by the way that Pink is looking at her that she isn’t finished yet. Instead of arguing, Blue just sighs. 

“At least untie me first.” 

Pink pauses for a moment, and looks at Yellow. 

She must have approved, because Blue feels the restraints on her arms slacken. She pulls herself free, and Yellow tosses the bindings aside. 

Pink starts to lean forward to kiss her, but Blue is a step ahead of her. She meets her more than halfway, pushing Pink down onto the mattress. Blue holds herself upright with arms weak from disuse, kissing Pink with as much vigor as she can muster. 

Pink returns the enthusiasm - her tongue pushes past Blue’s lips in almost record time, swirling around Blue’s tongue just as it had with Yellow’s fingers before. 

Blue shudders as she feels Pink’s fingers brush her inner thigh, accidentally breaking the kiss in the process. 

“Too sensitive,” she breathes. 

Pink smiles sweetly. “I won’t use my fingers, then,” and the sweetness suddenly becomes much more sinister, “I want to taste you again. My way this time.” 

Blue sits up, only to be pulled onto her back. Yellow’s firm hands wander from her waist to roam over her breasts. She tweaks a taut nipple and squeezes before she moves straight up to grip Blue’s grip. 

Yellow’s grip tightens as Pink crawls in between Blue’s legs. She parts her legs in preparation. 

Pink lowers her head, and kisses the inside of Blue’s thighs, right where the flesh swells to its thickest point. Her hands move to grip her thighs as well, one close to her knee and the other mirroring the spot in which her lips grazed. Tingles shoot up Blue’s spine, and her body responds exactly as she expects. 

It feels like an eternity before Pink gives her what she wants. The other Diamond takes her time, letting her lips and tongue draw out whimpers and pleas from Blue’s lips. Her fingers dance along the apex of her thighs, but never directly touch her, and never with enough pressure for gratification. 

A desperate cry bursts from Blue’s lips, and Yellow chuckles in response. 

“Come on, Pink,” she teases, “Can’t you see she’s desperate?” 

Pink playfully rolls her eyes. She slowly closes her lips on Blue’s thigh one more time before she centers herself. 

Blue lets out a moan of appreciation the instant she feels Pink’s soft tongue swipe against her. The pressure is perfect - enough so that it isn’t purely teasing, but not hard enough as to overstimulate her. Pink runs her tongue up her slit again, and Blue lets her head relax against Yellow’s lap completely. 

Pink’s tongue remains soft as she speeds up her movements. After a few seconds, she switches to circling Blue’s clit, and after that she draws zig zags up and down her labia. Blue’s hips roll in response to the movements, and when Pink’s tongue circles her clit once again, this time with too much pressure, she fights the impulse to grab her hair and guide her away from the oversensitive nub. 

Once again reaching a place of desperation, she caves. 

For the first time, Blue tries to move her arms. 

Yellow’s hands immediately encircle her wrists, pulling her back. After a few experimental tugs, Blue quickly realizes that her efforts are useless. 

She gazes up at Yellow, silently begging her to relinquish her hold. Yellow gazes back at her, arousal clouding her eyes of all other emotion. Her tongue slips out to wet her lips and she shakes her head. 

Suddenly, Pink’s tongue slides upwards again, more insistent this time. Her tongue stiffens. 

Blue’s mouth falls open in a silent “o” as she closes her eyes, her eyebrows knitting together. She feels Yellow’s grip tighten for just a moment, and she swears she can hear an audible swallow. 

Blue’s eyes crack open to find a very lust-addled Yellow gazing back at her hungrily. 

“Pink,” she says, her voice hoarse and cracking, “Go faster.”

Pink obliges, pressing against Blue’s clit with force she had yet to offer. It’s overwhelming - Blue reflexively fights against Yellow’s grip again. Her thighs shake like leaves in the wind, but Pink simply holds them down as she continues her onslaught. 

Aching cries burst through Blue’s lips. She feels herself getting closer and closer for the second time, and every nerve in her body is alight in a searing, unbearable mixture of pleasure and overstimulation that borders on pain. 

Pink’s tongue delves in between her slick, spent folds, and nudges up against her clit from below. A strangled cry leaves Blue’s throat with every swipe, and she struggles against the tight hold Yellow has on her wrists. 

Pink withdraws her tongue from inside Blue to plant a kiss on the inside of her thigh. As soon as the pressure leaves, Blue immediately presses her thighs closed in an attempt to quell the burn of the overstimulation. 

Pink pulls away, letting out a small giggle. 

“Too much?” 

Blue begins to nod frantically, but the weak moan that builds in her throat is quickly silenced as Yellow’s lips crash against hers. She kisses her roughly before she speaks. 

“Oh,” Yellow murmurs against Blue’s open mouth, “She can handle much more than that.” 

Before Blue has a chance to argue, Yellow’s lips close against hers once again. 

The kiss distracts her just long enough that Yellow can reach a hand in between her legs. Blue’s thighs tighten again at once, expecting Yellow’s fingers to try to work her  again to a second climax. Instead, Yellow’s hand drifts upwards to her knee. Blue mistakenly lets her guard down for just a moment, and that’s all that Yellow needs  in order to wrench her leg to the side. 

Mere seconds later, Pink grabs hold of the other, pushing it away to resume her place in between her thighs. 

Blue nearly screams, completely overwhelmed by the white-hot feeling flooding through every one of her senses all over again. Pink’s tongue is even hotter than before, and all of her nerves alight once again. 

“It - it’s too much,” Blue chokes out, pulling against Yellow’s hands with as much force as she can muster. She bucks against Pink’s face, squirming and twisting her way out of  “I can’t take it.” 

“Yes you can,” Yellow hisses in her ear. Her breath is hot against the shell of Blue’s ear, and it sends shivers throughout her entire body. “You were  _ just _ begging for us to let you come. So what’s the problem? Come for us.” 

“Tha… I...” Blue’s voice dies in her throat, and any words she might have spoken leave her mind. She feels herself lose control of her body. Her hips move on their own accord, rolling against Pink’s tongue. 

“Come for us, love,” Pink echoes softly. 

Even the momentary loss of friction makes Blue whine with need. She feels herself dangling so closely to the edge - the lack of previously dreaded stimulation now leaves her feeling exposed and frantic. 

Blue comes for the second time almost as soon as the pressure of Pink’s tongue is against her again. 

It’s less intense than the first, but washes over her with a vigor nonetheless. Her eyes roll back into her head, and she feels warmth spread throughout her entire body. 

Yellow kisses her again, and finally lets go of Blue’s wrists. With her newfound freedom, Blue cups Yellow’s cheeks, holding her in place as she kisses her back. 

She feels Pink’s hands snake up her hips and onto the flat of her stomach. Blue moves one of her hands down to grasp Pink’s as well. 

“You’re beautiful,” Pink whispers against her thigh. 

Yellow finally breaks the kiss. “She is, isn’t she?” 

Pink responded with a simple “mmm”, and let her fingers trace along Blue’s hipbone. 

“Both of you are, too,” Blue adds in, “and you’re wonderful to fuck.”

Yellow smirks as brushes a strand of hair out of Blue’s face. 

“Speaking of fucking,” Pink says, “I think it might be your turn now, Yellow.”

Yellow is taken aback for a moment, but her gaze sharpens and fills with hunger. 

As soon as Pink crawls to an empty space on the bed, Yellow practically pounces on her, pinning her to the mattress. 

Blue watches through half-closed eyelids. The sensitivity of her orgasm still disperses throughout her body, and leaves a pleasant, gentle throb at the tip of her clit. The inside of her cunt flutters as she takes in the sight before her. 

Pink is splayed out on the bed, her hair strewn above her shoulders. A teasing smirk dances across her lips - Blue knows that it practically drives Yellow up the wall. Any irritation that Yellow has is amplified by her lust and transformed into something much more intense. 

Yellow’s hands brace against Pink’s shoulders as she adjusts herself. Pink wastes no time in humoring her, spreading her legs as far apart as she can manage - try as she may, any intentions of hiding her desperation were foiled as their cunts make contact. She lets out a choked sigh and cants her hips up against Yellow’s. 

The sudden jerk causes Yellow to gasp out loud. Her eyes screw up and she stays still for a few seconds. 

When she finally begins to thrust against Pink, it’s as if nothing else exists in the world. Even as a spectator, Blue finds herself drawn into the moment. 

Their wet cunts slide together with an obscene smacking sound. Yellow’s hips are hard and fast against Pink’s, but the shaking in her hands signifies that she is much more undone than she seems. 

“Harder,” Pink mumbles, barely audible despite the entire three feet that separated Blue from her. 

“Fucking come  _ on _ , Yellow, fuck me harder!” 

Pink’s fingers wrap around Yellow’s wrists, hard, and she rolls her hips to match Yellow’s movements. The latter gem lets out a stifled moan, and falls down to brace herself on her elbows. Pink’s hands drift to Yellow’s chest. She rolls her thumbs over her nipples, and Yellow once again pauses for a moment to collect herself. Pink slows down, but continues to roll her hips upwards against Yellow. 

Seeing them sitting there, with messy hair, tangled limbs, and flushed faces, with sweat glistening atop their skin and their cunts slipping against one another - Blue can’t think of a more erotic sight even if she were to try. 

After a few seconds, Yellow adjusts her legs to fit the new angle, and ruts against Pink with a newfound vigor. Pink’s lips curl into that all-too-familiar smirk as her hands glide up and over Yellow’s chest to wrap around her neck. 

“P-pink,” Yellow gasps. Her pace grows irregular as Pink’s fingers tighten, but quickens nonetheless. Pink throws her head back in ecstasy, her mouth falling open into a silent gasp. 

“Fuck,” she breathes. 

After that, it doesn’t last long. Yellow’s fast and ruthless pace begins to stutter, and she buries her head in Pink’s shoulder when she comes with a strained expletive amidst muffled grunts. Pink’s fingers slacken around her throat. 

Pink comes seconds later, her voice climbing in pitch until she reaches her peak with a near-scream. Her fingers bluntly drag down Yellow’s shoulders. 

The two are still and silent as they allow their breathing to regulate. It can’t have been more than a minute, but it feels like only a second and a whole eternity all at once. Yellow doesn’t move her head from Pink’s shoulder - the only movement from her at all is the natural movement of her breathing. Pink lets her legs extend, and pushes Yellow’s hair back into some semblance of its normal style. 

Finally, Yellow slowly pulls herself into a sitting position, only to immediately lay down next to Blue, who welcomes her with outstretched arms. She silently appreciates the way that Yellow nuzzles into the crook of her shoulder, using her upper arm as a pillow. 

Moments later, Pink crawls to Blue’s other side. She settles with her head resting on her own arm, lying on her side with just her chin resting against the top of Blue’s shoulder, and then the tops of her thighs and her arms as she snuggles closer. 

Blue lets out a contented sigh. The euphoria from her orgasms was gone - all that remained was a feeling of satisfaction and a drowsiness exclusive to post-coital rapture. 

She lets herself melt into the warmth of the bodies next to her, and all thoughts slip from her mind. 

Sleep overwhelms her, and Blue lets it take her. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok, u know, i’d love to hear what people think about this. i’m really curious to know if i’m the only one constantly daydreaming about giant ladies fucking each other because i do it ALL THE TIME
> 
>  
> 
> update as of Jan 5, 2018 - (also written in the tags) this was written before pink was given a canon face reveal


End file.
